The Slayer and the Dogs
by QuietlyInsane
Summary: Willow attempted to perform a simple locator spell but accidentally succeeded in summoning Inuyasha and later Sesshoumaru from 500 years in the past! Will Buffy be able to kill the legondary dogs demons?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Inuyasha and or Buffy Fan! I thought I would try my hand at a crossover and what better crossover than Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Inuyasha! Well... I'm sure there's some that are better but this one is pretty darn good so please tell me what you think! This crossover concept has been swimming in my imagination pool for a few weeks now and I finally decided to write it out and see what happens! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Inuyasha, why the hell would I be writing a fanfic for my own story?

* * *

****Prologue**

Willow paced around her room in Buffy Summer's house randomly looking under objects and clothes obviously looking for something.

"Where is it?" She exclaimed growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"This would be much easier if I could just, no, I won't use magic. I promised Tara and everyone that I wouldn't use magic. Only under extreme circumstances! Like the apocalypse or killing an un-killable demon!" Willow thought to herself as she tried to fight the urge to use her magic.

"How hard can finding one book be!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air in desperation.

"Everyone's expecting me at the Magic Box. It would only be a simple locator spell…how much harm could that cause? I've done it thousands of times before! Well, maybe not thousands, but enough times not to screw it up!" Willow said quietly to herself just incase someone heard her.

"Why am I whispering, no one's here, but just in case…" She said aloud and walked out into the hall and searched the entire house to make sure that no one was home.

"Good, Dawn's at school, Buffy's with Giles, Tara and Anya at the Magic Box, and Xander's working." Willow said to assure herself that she was alone and went back into her room and began to collect the proper ingredients. However she didn't notice that she used the wrong powder to create the pentagram used in this particular locator spell.

She began the incantation, by saying a few lines in Latin and a few lines in English for her own understanding. All seemed to be going well until the room began to grow darker, even though it was broad daylight. The room seemed to fill with strange blue light and purple pink light emitted from the pentagram in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"What's going on?" Willow yelled then added, "Let the spell be ended!"

The spell did not end.

Suddenly, in the middle of the pentagram a man started become visible. He was wearing a strangely tailored blood red kimono with a sword tied to his waist. Around his neck were what looked like prayer beads, but Willow knew them as beads used in a binding spell. His hair was long and silver white, his eyes were a demon yellow and on top of his head were dog ears. He became fully visible and the light abruptly left the room, leaving Willow cowering on the floor where she sat with this now blatantly obvious demon. In his clawed hand was a book. The same book Willow was looking for.

The demon sneered and said in a mocking tone, "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Um….yes?" Willow responded standing up and slowly backing away.

"Than take it." The demon dog said and tossed the book in her direction. He seemed to be inspecting her and then asked, "Are you some kind of priestess?"

"What?" Willow said surprised that the demon took her for a priestess and that he hadn't killed her yet.

"What are you staring at?" He sneered and took one step closer to where the mortal stood back almost against the wall, "Answer my question, are you a priestess, or some evil mountain witch?"

"I, uh…I am a witch, but I'm not evil and I'm not from a mountain and not a priestess." Willow hesitated to answer still not at ease that he had no killed her yet, "Who are you?"

The demon looked around the room and then back at Willow before answering her question, " I'm Inuyasha."

* * *

**So what do you think! I'm not gonna continue with this story until I get a good amount of postive feedback, so if you think this story deserves to be continued please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha?" Xander asked puzzled, eyeing the strange creature clad in blood red clothing from head to foot.

Once the shock had worn off and Willow regained her senses, she decided that it was best to bring the demon to the magic box. That is, after she had made sure that he wasn't going to kill her.

"You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha snarled cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"How come your clothes don't fit?" Dawn piped in, walking confidently over to where the dog demon stood, unwilling to sit down and relax.

"What? They fit just fine!" Inuyasha yelled defensively at the low blow the young mortal girl took at his fashion sense.

"Oh, please, you can fit like three people in your pants!" Dawn retorted not willing to back down.

"I will have you know that my kimono is made from the cloth of the fire rat!" The half demon yelled back, seemingly trying to justify his clothing's poor fit.

"So you tried to locate some book and he popped up?" Buffy asked, averting her attention from the demon in front of her towards the witch that summoned him.

"Basically…" Willow responded meekly, ashamed at her folly. "It was an accident."

"I thought you were trying to refrain from using magic." Tara said bitterly leaving some distance between her and her lover at the table.

"I know sweetie, but I didn't think that one locator spell would hurt…" Willow responded trying to justify her actions and receiving a bitter coldness from the woman she loved.

"That's what got us into this mess…" Tara replied coldly.

Buffy decided to intervene before a major blowout ensued, "Well this guy is obviously a demon, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him right here and now!"

"Feh, like you could." Inuyasha retorted, unimpressed by the seemingly weak mortal's threat.

"Excuse me! I am the slayer! And I can kick your behind here to….to some place really, really far away!" Buffy spat back, and frowned at her lame attempt at banter. She was caught off guard what could she do?

"Well, you do reek of demons and graveyard soil…but that doesn't mean you're a demon slayer and certainly not the only one…" Inuyasha mused, sniffing the air around the blonde.

"Woah, hey back up!" Buffy said in a fluster as the demon sniffed her, and enforced her words with a shove, sending Inuyasha flying onto his back, knocking over a stand that displayed scented candles.

"Hey! You can fight all you want, but when you start harming the merchandise, I won't stand for it!" Anya scolded, finally deciding to come out from behind the counter where she had been counting the day's profits.

Oddly enough, the demon backed off and picked himself up quickly in embarrassment, "Well, she started it!"

"Clothe of the fire rat?" Giles finally decided to state, taking off his glasses. He held an old book in his hands and had been leafing through it intently this whole time.

"Did he just sniff you?" Xander stated in shock, as if not hearing what Giles had just said.

"Yea, it's creepy, don't ever sniff me again! That's an invasion of privacy!" Buffy said, further scolding the silver haired demon, who now stood with his arms crossed inside his sleeves gazing around the shop.

"No need, I can smell you from here…" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, the girl had been stronger than he had thought.

"WHAT? Are you implying that I smell?" Buffy yelled completely offended.

"No he's not, considering that he is a dog demon." Giles stated, quelling the brawl that was about to occur.

"What?" Dawn said confused, "A dog demon?"

"Well that explains all the sniffing…" Tara piped up.

"Well he is kind of cute…" The slayer stated, walking over to inspect the demon before her.

"Ha, yea he is!" Dawn piped up, pulling on Inuyasha's ear in true Kagome fashion.

"Hey, hey!" Inuyasha protested shooing away their hands petting him, "Stop treating me like a puppy!"

"Oh, but your so cute!" Dawn said in a baby voice.

He mumbled under his breath but gave up protesting.

"Inuyasha… legendary… half-dog demon, bears the… clothe of the fire rat, that… protects…. his body against fire…" Giles struggled to read from the book he was holding, "My Japanese is a little rusty."

"Japanese?" Willow asked, "If that book is in Japanese, than how is he speaking English?"

With that question in the air, the group all looked in Inuyasha's direction. The dog demon was caught off guard by the collective stares of the group," How should I know I'm speaking English! I assumed we were all speaking Japanese because we all understood each other! Ask the witch, she brought me here!" Inuyasha barked in response.

"Hey! I wasn't trying to summon you; I was trying to find that book!" Willow yelled in response pointing accusingly at the book sitting innocently next to Xander.

Xander took this as his cue to pick up the book and read the title, "The Pseu…do…no-"

"THE PSEUDONOMICAN!" Tara and Giles yelled in shock as Xander attempted to pronounce the title.

"Willow! What are you doing with that book?" Tara yelled in shock.

"For God's sake Willow there's a disclaimer at the beginning of the book!" Giles scolded.

Buffy walked over to Xander, completely ignoring the dog demon, grabbed the book and read, "Disclaimer: It is generally agreed by experienced magicians that working with the Cthulhu Mythos is dangerous due to the high risk of obsession, personality disintegration or infestation by parasitic shells. Whilst giving this due consideration, I have decided to release this material since, before the throne of Azathoth, questions of who is sane and who is mad become inconsequential…"

The group took a minute to soak the criptic message in before, oddly, Inuyasha decided to speak.

" Well it seems to me that we have an evil witch on our hands…" The hanyou stated gripping the handle of his sword, ready to attack.

"Will, what are you doing with this book?" Xander asked sounding gravely concerned.

"I, I…I took that book from Amy, she had it and I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands…" Willow responded meekly, ignoring the dog demon's obvious threat to her life.

"That's a likely story!" Tara yelled, tears streaming down her face as she took off out of the shop.

"Tara no please!" Willow pleaded as she watched the woman she loved run out the door.

"We'll have to worry about this later we have bigger problems on our hands, like what to do with him!" Buffy stated.

"Inuyasha, what were you doing with the Pseudonomican?" Giles asked, turning his attention back to Inuyasha.

"I was chasing Kagura and she dropped the book, I picked it up, and the next thing I knew I was here, in Kagome's time." Inuyasha explained, somehow expecting them to know of who he was talking about.

"Who is Kagura?" Buffy asked letting her guard down. The dog demon was obviously not going to attack her or her friends.

"What do you care? I have to get back to my own time!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping clear over Buffy's hair and grabbed Willow by the shoulders, "Get me back to my own time witch! Kagome's in danger!"

"Hands off of her!" Buffy commanded taking a hold of Inuyasha and pulled him back, however, he was not going to be overpowered by her again.

"Get off of ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

He then broke free of her grasp, grabbed her wrists and flipped her over. He added a finishing kick to the gut before she went flying across the magic shop, over the table where Willow sat and finally slammed into the ladder that led to the forbidden section of the shop.

"Now put me back into my own time! If Kagome is hurt I swear you will pay!" Inuyasha was in a frenzy now, that he had time to figure out that Kagome is in danger.

"Stop it, it's not her fault that this Kagome or whoever is in danger!" Xander said, gathering up his courage to defend his best friend.

"And why not? She brought me here!"

"If any blame is to be placed, I believe it lies in the hands of this Kagura." Giles stated, helping Buffy up from where she had fallen.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Buffy stated, brushing herself off. She hadn't expected him to be so strong, being a half demon and all.

"Explain." Inuyasha simply said, temporarily ceasing his rage.

"If this Kagura, who I am assuming is a demon, than she purposely dropped the book knowing that it would bring you to this time, leaving this Kagome vunerable." Giles explained, always the adult figure in the group.

"So this is just another one of Narakou's plots." Inuyasha surmised.

"Kagome is human right? The reincarnation of a priestess?" Anya asked suddenly, startling everyone at her insight and the simple fact that they had forgotten she was there.

"And you're a former vengeance demon, what's your point?" Inuyasha retorted masking his surprise that this former demon knew information like that.

"I was just saying…" Anya said indignantly.

"You're protecting a human?" Dawn asked puzzled, "Don't demon's hate humans?"

"Well, he's half human." Willow piped up, deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Does it really matter?" Inuyasha yelled defensively.

"Did you say Narakou?" Giles asked, leafing through his book," Than it's even graver than we thought…"

"Please, I'll kill him; I just have to be back in my own time to do that!" Inuyasha yelled. "And if you're not going to put me back, than I will!" The dog demon yelled and walked out the door.


End file.
